crepusculefandomcom-20200213-history
Ch.77: Repeat (4)
Chapter 77: Carne continues to cry blood as she feels rejected by everyone. She is thinking that nobody likes her and that all she wanted was to be liked by Setz. As she continues to fly above the school, she begins to engulf herself in fire. Angela the nurse, Laura the swordmanship teacher, Buzzi the alchemy teacher and Muscle the magic teacher, are at the director's office. Navarus apologizes for summoning them so late. Laura asks about the ball of fire flying over school, that is making the night sky as bright as day and is causing the forest around to wither away. She also asks if it was the ball of fire that destroyed the main building.? At that moment, Olivier, who is covered in mild injuries, enters and explains that this ball of fire is actually Carne. After claiming that two students have already died, Olivier requests permission from the Director to use drastic measures, saying that it will be difficult to deal with this situation in secret now.? Navarus tries to clarify if Olivier wants him to dissolve the magical barrier he has laced at Arzew. This request upsets Angela , who screams to Navarus whether he means that he is going to kill Carne. Navarus, looking outside of the window, reminds Angela that Carne will cease to exist,? as was the case with Crawford's rampage. He starts saying that Carne will continue her destruction, but stops as he is about to say that she will die in the end. He then asks if she is okay with repeating the fall of the Erzebet clan. Angela begrudgingly says, "Still, I..Your way of doing things..!!". Navarus says that there is still some hope, as Setz might be able to turn Carne back to normal. Navarus then dissolves the magical barrier, prioritizing stopping Carne's rampage. Seere cringes as Navarus removes the magical barrier. She is looking somewhere else and not paying attention, as Ersha and Ren are mesmerized while watching the giant ball of fire at the sky.? As both of them start discussing that the fire is really hot and that their eyes hurt, Seere notices Bathory running to a different direction, and she screams to the other girls to follow her. Ersha yells for Seere, who is already running away, to stop, saying that she believes that they shouldn't meddle with what is occurring. Bathory meets Lark as he is staring at the ball of fire in astonishment. Bathory asks Lark if the ball of fire is the reason Angela called her. Lark says he doesn't know, but he assumes it is because of this. Believing that the large amount of heat and light should be too intense for a human, Bathory asks Lark if he is okay. Since? he is feeling fine, Lark doesn't understand what she is talking about. As Olivier, Laura, and Muscle arrive on the scene, Olivier yells for the students to go back to the dorms. Lark asks Olivier if they have come because of the ball of fire and Olivier answers that they are going to destroy it by drawing a magic circle and that the two of them should stay back. Setz wakes up by having a vision of Carne begging for his help. As he oens his eyes, he sees Neal sitting next to the collapsed wall, from where Carne can be seen, and looking at him. Neal calls Setz an idiot for having fainted and tells him to hurry and deal with the ball of fire in the sky. Category:Chapters